The Miscellaneous Adventures in Skyrim
by Captain Petey
Summary: Kole, the dragon who is normally stuck in his human form, is having his 5,000th birthday with his brother Akatosh. Kole tells Akatosh that he wants to start adventuring around the universe on his own. With Akatosh's blessing, Kole gathers his equipment and sets off to Skyrim. OP OC. M rating to be safe. Strong language and situations. It'll be an OCxharem kinda story. Eventually.
1. Gotta Start Somewhere

**Sorry bout changing stuff, but I felt that Kole and Akatosh should be older since they're ANCIENT FUCKING DRAGONS.**

"You're gonna have to fly faster than that if you want to catch me!"

"Well then stop cheating! You're using the wind to help push you along!"

"Aww, does the diaper baby want me to slow down!"

"Bitch."

"I heard that bro, and you're the bitch!"

Kole and Akatosh are flying around earth. Earth has become Kole's favorite planet to hang out on ever since he found the Internet and music, mainly rock music, but he likes all music. Kole has been hanging around earth for about 200 years, and in that time he's learned about some of his power. With big brother Akatosh's help that is.

The first thing Akatosh wanted to teach Kole was to fly. Most dragons have a human form, and Kole liked to be in his most of the time. Well, it wasn't that he liked to be human, he just couldn't figure out how to turn into a dragon. But he did figure out how to grow wings, and oh, how much it hurt. There's no quiet way for him to get his wings out. Imagine focusing on the part of your back between the shoulder blades, now just think wings, then imagine said wings tearing their way out of your back. That's what it feels like for Kole to grow wings. Don't misunderstand, Kole loves his wings and flying, he just hates the pain of growing wings.

Kole also learned about his control of weather and natural disasters, he also has a high tolerance for extreme hot or cold temperatures. He especially liked the Lightning aspect of his powers. He doesn't know why, only that lightning looks awesome.

Since Kole liked music so much, he decided to learn how to play instruments. And he learned how to play a lot of instruments. He liked music so much, that Akatosh taught him a new spell so he could play music whenever and wherever he wanted without carrying around said instrument all the time. Create Ethereal. Kind of like the Become Ethereal shout, except Create Ethereal allows the caster to create whatever they can envision. And, the stronger the caster, the stronger the spell. Dragons, being creatures of magic, are the best at using this spell since they are the most powerful beings alive.

But the reason Kole was so excited about this spell, was that he could make instruments, and they worked. The instruments he created sounded as good as the real thing, maybe better. Now all he needs to do is work on making an ethereal band to play songs in full, instead of from just one instrument.

On top of all of Kole's abilities, he's an amazing fighter. In his 5,000 years of life he's been traveling the universe with Akatosh, learning new things from dragons and humans alike. He learned how to use so many weapons that he started his own collection in his room back at his and Akatosh's castle. He even went so far as to have his own forge put in his room.

Kole eventually lets Akatosh catch up to him since he was getting bored of chase.

"Need a second to catch your breath big bro?" Kole teases.

"Shut it. You know we dragons don't get tired that easy." Snaps Akatosh. "Well, now that that's done, is there anything else you wanna do for your 5,000th birthday."

"No, actually, I think I'm good. Thanks for doin this for me bro."

"No problem. It's the least I can do since I'm usually doing kingly things. I may not be as good as our father at juggling his duties and free time, but I will always make an exception for your birthday." Akatosh says as he ruffles Kole's white hair with the thumb of his wing.

Kole is wearing blue jeans with gray sneakers and a white T shirt. The white shirt has two holes in the upper back with a little bit of blood around them from where his wings tore through the skin on his back. He is 6' 3" with snow-white hair and gold eyes and has a small scar going over his right eye.

Akatosh is in his dragon form right now. He's a large red wyvern whose scales glint red and yellow to make him appear that he is on fire. He has two horns and a fin on the back of his head.

"Ha, you said duty. Ow damnit!" Kole grunts as he gets up from being knocked over by Akatosh's tail.

"Oh waa," mocks Akatosh, "that didn't hurt and you know it."

"No, but I can still feel it. Why can't I change into a dragon like you?"

Ever since Kole found out that he could change into a dragon, he never stopped trying to. All the other dragons could change, even his brother, but why couldn't he?

Akatosh begins to scratch the back of his head. "Umm. This is gonna sound stupid on dad's part, but he kinda dropped you when he was making you."

…

*Facepalm*

"Are you fucking kidding me."

"No. That actually happened."

"I thought it would at least have been something cool like, dad was attacked by a black lightning tiger with fire claws that could play guitar blindfolded. But that's just lame." Kole says, clearly disappointed.

"But don't worry," Akatosh reassures, "dad said that you should still be able to turn into a , until you learn to change at will, it will only happen when your body feels that you need it."

"And that helps me how?" Asks Kole. Now slightly irritated.

"Hey, you can grow wings in your _human_ form. No other dragon can do that."

"Yea, I guess your right. Sorry bro."

"It's alright. So, any idea what you wanna do now?" Asks Akatosh.

"Well, I think I wanna travel. To other worlds I mean. And I wanna go by myself this time. You've already taken me to a lot of the worlds you've been to, so all I would have to do is jump there since I already know what the worlds look like."

Akatosh and Kole both have the ability to jump between worlds. Their father, Draco, had it, and he passed the ability on to them when he created them. Draco took Akatosh around other worlds when Akatosh was younger, and after Draco died and Kole was old enough, Akatosh took him to the same worlds. As long as they have either been to the place, seen some of it, or know someone from there, they can jump there.

Akatosh smiles. "I believe you are more than ready little brother. Go. Enjoy the universe and all it has to offer. And be careful please."

"Ok mom, I'll be careful." Kole teases. "Let's go back home. I need to change and get some equipment before I go."

Akatosh nods, then steps forward and disappears. Kole then follows his lead.

* * *

Kole and Akatosh both reappear in the throne room of their castle. Which looks more like a really big living room. There is a couch big enough for a dragon, and a recliner the size for a human. When Draco created this castle, he wanted it to be a private place for himself, which is why it exists outside of reality. Because as much as Draco loves dragons and humans, he also likes his private time. And in that time, he likes to read in his human form and relax in the recliner.

When Draco, God and creator of all dragons, made Akatosh to take his place as king of all dragons, he gave him the ability to jump between places. Which included Draco's castle. And when Draco made Kole as his last dragon and son he would ever make, he gave the same jump ability to him, along with his other abilities, and asked Akatosh teach and care for him, since he wouldn't be able to. When Draco died, he gave his kingly title to Akatosh, and his castle to both of his sons.

Since Akatosh is able to change into a dragon, and Kole isn't, Akatosh uses the dragon-sized couch and Kole gets the cushioned rocking chair, which was his fathers favorite.

Akatosh takes a seat on the giant couch while Kole goes to his room to gather some equipment. Kole's room was about the of a basketball court, it had to be big enough for him to store his collection of weapons. Only a small portion of the room was designated as living space. There was a bed with a nightstand next to it, a dresser, and a closet full of clothes. The rest of the room was full of weapon racks and cases where he kept all his "toys," and a forge where he could make his own weapons. He can even make his own bullets with the right molds, and when he has to, he can reload a shell or casing, with the right equipment.

His two favorite things in his entire arsenal right now, are his twin, Colt M1911A1, .45 caliber, semi-automatic handguns. He loved those guns so much that he even gave them names. Mustang and Sally. Sure there are plenty of other more powerful handguns he could use, but for some reason, these two pistols called out to him.

His favorite weapon for melee is his katana. He got his katana from an old friend, one of the first people he ever made friends with when his brother started showing him other universes. Jack, was the only name anyone ever called him by. Or Samurai in Aku's case.

In this universe, the earth was taken over by an evil being named Aku. There was only one thing that could defeat Aku. The sword of righteousness. Forged by the gods, Odin, Ra, and Vishnu from the the power of righteousness within the Samurai Lord's heart. The sword can only be used for good, but in the hands of evil, it cannot be used to harm an innocent.

The sword has the power to cut through any mundane object, as long as there is enough force behind it. Which means, in Kole's case, he can cut through just about anything thanks to his dragon strength.

 **Story Time**

Kole and Akatosh stayed in this universe for a few years, seeing how everything was different from the universe they normally roam around in. The other thing they were constantly doing was checking up on Jacks progress. They followed him enough that he finally realized that he was being followed. He confronted the two and demanded to know why they were following him. Akatosh was currently in his human form, Kato, who was slightly taller than Kole with long red hair and gold eyes to match his younger brother's.

Kato and Kole took the hoods down from their robes to show Jack that they weren't planning anything sneaky. Kato explains who they are and that they were following him only out of interest to see how his story would end. Jack obviously doesn't believe the story about them being dragons, until Kato turns into Akatosh and Kole grows a pair of white leathery wings. Jack now believes the tale, and sensing no ill intention from the new strangers, he turns to continue his quest.

Throughout Jacks quest, the strangers stayed back and out of the way when he fought, and when he was done they would catch back up to him to more or less keep him company. The three traveled across the entire world searching for where Aku's castle would appear next. They became good friends after a while.

The three finally found Aku, and like normal, the brothers stepped back and let Jack handle his own quest. Jack and Aku fought for a good 15 minutes. And when it looked like Jack was gonna lose, he used his sword to imprison Aku within a tree. Satisfied with the outcome of the quest, the brothers congratulated Jack. When asked what he would do now, Jack responded by saying that now he had to find a way home. The brothers nodded their heads in understanding. Kato then says that he wants to give Jack a parting gift. Jack, now slightly shocked by his new friends sudden departure, says he will accept anything they give him.

Kato extends his hand for a handshake. Jack takes his hand as the two begin to glow.

"There," Kato says, "now if you ever want to see us again, all you have to do is think about us."

"Thank you friends," Jack says, "I feel that without you, I would have lost my mind from loneliness. It was fun traveling with you two, and I shall miss you greatly."

"Goodbye Jack. May our next meeting be on happy terms."

After the brothers left, they learned that Aku escaped, but was defeated by Jack again. Jack went on to find a way back home and defeat Aku in the past, so that the future would be safe. Jack is now an old man dying of old age. He remembers the days when he was in the future. All the things he'd seen and done, and all the friends he'd made. Then he remembered the two dragon brothers and how they kept him company on his long quest.

Just as he had started to think about them, Kato and Kole appeared before him. Jack was only slightly startled, because after so many years of tracking down the physical embodiment of evil, you've kinda seen it all already.

"It is good to see you once again my friends. It is funny, you do not seem to have aged like I have." Jack says a little curious.

"Don't you remember Jack," Kole asks, "we're dragons. We don't age like normal things do. Hell, Kato is going on 10,000,000, and he still looks like he's in his twenties."

"Hey," snapped Kato, "I've still got a few centuries before I get there."

The old samurai chuckles, gaining the attention of the bickering brothers.

"I wish that I could have had a sibling growing up." Jack says. "I think we would have been the best of friends. Well, since you are both here, I have something to give you." Jack walks over to a mount on the wall holding a long object wrapped in cloth. He takes down the object and heads back to the two brothers, who are currently at a loss for words, knowing what the object is. Jack removes the cloth and throws it over his shoulders. In Jack's hands is black sheathe with the black hilt of a katana jutting from the end. There are gold diamond shapes on both sides of the hilt. Jack removes the katana from its sheathe and performs a few slashes and stabs, remembering the times he held the sword to vanquish evil. Jack puts the katana back in its sheathe and places the the bottom of the hilt against his forehead.

"Jack? You okay?" Kole asks, worried about his friend.

Jack moves a hand up to his face and begins to rub his eyes. He hasn't cried in years, and he would rather not do it now in front of two of his best friends.

Until he feels a hand on his shoulders.

Jack opens his eyes to see Kato and Kole each with a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Jack. You don't have to be strong anymore. You've done so much for so many already. You deserve to be able to let go."

Jack sinks to the floor at the last statement from Kato. The famed samurai, who banished the evil from the land, is now openly weeping in front of his friends.

A short time passes before Jack takes a few deep breathes, wipes his eyes, and calms down. "I am sorry. I should have controlled myself."

"Don't worry Jack. There's nothing wrong with crying, especially in front of your friends. If anything, it's just proof that we're alive." Says Kole.

"Well anyway, thank you. Now, let us get back to what we were doing earlier. Kole, remember all those years ago when you told me what you wanted to be?"

"I think so."

"What was it?"

"I want to be a hero. I want to travel the universe and help all those in need."

"And do you still feel that way?"

"Yes. I still want to be a hero."

"Good. I was afraid you had changed your mind, and that I would have to hide the sword instead. But, since you still want to be a hero, I want you to have this." Jack hands his sword over to Kole. Kole is in awe at how such an amazing warrior wants him to have his most cherished weapon.

"Jack, are you sure you want me to have this, I mean, this is your sword." Says Kole while holding the sword.

"Yes Kole, I'm sure. It would put my mind at ease knowing that the sword is doing good for others out in the universe." Reassures Jack.

"I-I-I-I-I don't even know what to say right now. I feel like saying thanks wouldn't be enough."

"It is alright. Saying thank you would be plenty."

"Thank you Jack. This means a lot to me. I hope that I can honor you by helping others and stopping evil."

"I trust that you will do what is right Kole." Kole bows, then steps back next to his brother. "You two have been such good friends to me. Keeping me company while I was on my quest to defeat Aku, and keeping me sane when I otherwise may have gone mad from loneliness. I wish you two to have long and prosperous lives, and that nothing will ever harm you. Yes Kole, I understand that you will be fighting, but I can still hope that you won't be terribly hurt." Jack says as his final goodbyes.

"Thank you Jack, I hope that we will see you again." Says Kato.

"Yea, me too. See you around Jack." Says Kole.

And with that, the two brothers jump back home. A few days later, they learned that Jack had died from old age. He had gone peacefully. He went to sleep and just never woke up. Kole locked himself in his room, and didn't come out for two weeks.

 **Story Time End**

As Kole remembered the last moments with Jack, a tear fell down his cheek. Kole wiped it away and regained his composure. He proceeded to walk over to his closet to gather the clothes he would be wearing on his adventure. He grabs a long, white trench coat that had two holes pre-made in the back for his wings, a pair of black jeans, and a black T-shirt. He swaps out the T-shirt he's wearing for a fresh one without holes in it, and his blue jeans for the black jeans. He then puts on his body holster for his two pistols. And lastly, straps his katana to his waist.

The reason he isn't packing a lot of equipment is because he can just jump back to his room when he needs something. No sense in carrying a lot of stuff if you don't have to.

Satisfied with his setup, he heads back to the living room to say goodbye to his brother. Akatosh is reading when Kole enters the room. Upon noticing him, he puts his book down and looks at Kole.

"So," starts Akatosh, "have you decided where you're going to start your adventure?"

"Well, I gotta start somewhere. I was thinking of going to Nirn. There's plenty of dragons there too that I could hang with every now and then." Replies Kole.

Akatosh breathes in through his teeth, "yea about that. There's a slight situation going there right now. The dragons have been dead for a while, but they're starting to come back. Not all of the dragons died though. There are a couple that are still alive, but they're in hiding. One in particular is planning on taking over Nirn."

"Wha… Who is it?" Asks Kole.

"Do you remember Alduin from when I took you to Nirn for your first time.

…

It's him. He's the one that wants to take over Nirn."

"Dayum." Says Kole.

"Well," starts Akatosh, "you're taking this pretty well."

"Oh, no I'm pissed. But I'll deal with it when I get there."

"Don't worry though, you won't have to deal with him alone."

Kole looks at his brother confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean Kole, is that the Dragonborn is back, and she's going to help you since only she can defeat Alduin for good."

"Wait. She? It's a women this time? Well that's new. Have there ever been any female Dragonborn before?"

"No. Not that I can think of. As far as I know, she is the very first female Dragonborn in Nirn's history."

"This is awesome! Do you know where she is?"

"No. Unfortunately I can only sense the Dragonborn's aura. That's how I know it's a female. But don't worry Kole, she should show herself eventually. Now, do you have everything you need?"

"Let's see. Guns? Check. Sword? Check. Clothes? Check. Oh no. Where is it? Where is it!?"

"What, what is it? What did you lose?"

"I can't find me giant rusty anchorrr!" Kole says with an old sailor voice and a smile.

"God damnit." Says Akatosh rubbing his eyes. "I hate you sometimes, you know?"

Kole laughs. "But it was still funny."

"Alright that's enough outa you. Get goin before I bust a blood vessel."

"Ok ok I'm goin. Seeya later bro. I'll let you know if anything major comes up."

"Roger. Have fun lil bro."

Let's see, where should I jump to? Oh I know. I'll go to Helgen. I wonder if that Vilod lady still makes the mead with juniper berries mixed in.

*Whoosh*

* * *

Kole appears at the top of a watchtower, overlooking what appears to be an execution going on. Why can't humans and other races just get along. Things would be so much better if everyone could go five minutes without being offended by something. The group that was tied up consisted mostly of people in blue, and one guy who tried to run but got killed.

A man who looks like he's in charge steps forward to one of the prisoners.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here at Helgen call you a hero, but hero does not use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Says the general.

"Hmmph." Is all Ulfric can say since they put a gag in his mouth.

"You started this war. Plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the empire is going to put you down."

There's a roar in the distance that can be heard. That sounds like a dragon. But I thought Akatosh said the ones who were alive are hiding.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing, carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius." Now a lady chimes in. Must be some kind of second in command, and a major kiss-ass if I had to bet. Thinks Kole.

Now back to Tullius. "Give them their last rights."

"As we commend your souls to atherious, blessings of the eight divines-"

"Oh for the love of Talos, shut up, and let's get this over with!" Says a blue soldier walking up to the chopping block.

"As you wish!" Snaps back the priest, clearly upset that she didn't get to finish what she was saying.

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same?" Says the soldier as he is lowered to the block. And…*fwunk*. The soldiers head rolls on the ground. The Captain lady kicks the body off the block and onto the ground as some of the people start crying out.

"You Imperial bastards!"

"Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" Oh hey, there's Vilod.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life." Says a more saddened, blue soldier.

"Next! Ralof of Riverwood!" Says the Captain.

*ROOOOOAAARR*

"There it is again. Did you hear it?" Says a panicked Imperial.

"I said Next. Prisoner."

"To the block Ralof. Nice and easy."

Kole is ready to just bite a bullet at the stupidity of these people. How are you gonna just stand there and do fucking nothing when there's a roar in the background, getting closer, and all you can do is say, What was that noise. God. Fucking. Damnit.

Ralof's head is lowered to the block. The executioner is readying his axe when the dragon from the roars earlier appears.

"What in Oblivion is that!?"

"Sentries. What do you see?"

The dragon lands on the opposite tower from Kole. But it's not any dragon. Kole knows who he is.

"Alduin!" Now all the people know of Kole's presence there, including Alduin. Kole stares down Alduin, with hatred burning in his eyes.

 **AN: Hope everyone who read liked the first chapter. I've got so many ideas for so many stories, but just like the title of the chapter, I've gotta start somewhere. This is my first story, so constructive criticism would be appreciated. If there's anything anyone wants to say then you can PM me. But until then, I'm gonna get started on the next chapter immediately.**


	2. Tedious Intro Crap

**AN: Couple of things. First off, sorry it took so long, second, I really hate the intro to skyrim now. I've played skyrim so much, that I am sick of going through that damn intro. But anyway, thanks to the ones who have followed and favorited. You may not think it's a big deal, but to me it is. So thank you. Now, I'm gonna shut the hell up. Here's the second chapter for The Miscellaneous Adventures in Skyrim.**

"Well now, isn't this a surprise. To whom do I owe the pleasure of conversing with the "forever-prince" of the dragons." Says Alduin.

"What do want with the humans, Alduin." Kole states sternly.

"Is it not obvious? The humans have ruled this world for far too long. And Akatosh is to close to them to see that. It's time we dragons take our rightful place in this world. As its new rulers. You are either with us, or against us, Kole."

"Sorry Alduin, but I'm not about to throw everything away just to help you destroy the men and mer of this world. If you choose to go down this road, you will die."

"Then you are against us! **STRUN BA QO!** "

The sky darkens, a vortex opens up over Helgen, and fire begins to rain down on the town. The people are running and screaming as their homes and friends are burning. Alduin flies up into the air, but doesn't leave. He wants to make sure no one makes it out alive.

 _Damnit. I can't use my wings right now. If these people haven't seen a dragon in decades, then a human with dragon wings might start a witch hunt. I'll wait till later, at least until I've proven myself to them._ Kole looks around and notices that the Ralof guy is still at the chopping block. Kole quickly takes a look around the tower and doesn't see anyone close by to see him. He jumps off the tower and lands halfway between Ralof and the door to the tower.

"Ralof! Come on man get up! Get off your ass and run!" Shouts Kole.

Ralof looks up and runs toward the tower door. Once Kole and Ralof enter the tower, Ulfric is there waiting, along with 5 other Stormcloaks. Two are injured from the falling fire-rocks, one is tending to their wounds, and the other two are trying to clear debris from the stairs.

"Here, let me get those bindings off you, Ralof." Kole says as he draws his sword to cut the rope around Ralof's wrists.

"Thank you friend. Who are you anyway?" Asks Ralof.

"Kole. Nice to meetcha. Wish it were under better circumstances, but what can you do. Hold on a sec, I'm gonna see if I can help heal these two." Kole walks over to the two on the ground. "How are they?" Kole asks, addressing the Stormcloak that's trying to take care of them.

The woman looks up for a moment before going back to tending the wounds. "Not good. Most of the injuries are from the falling rocks, but I think there may be a lot more internal damage. I don't know any healing spells either, but I'm doing my best to ease the pain."

"Hmm, I think I can help. Please, get back." The woman looks a bit worried for a second, but then moves out of Kole's way. Kole gets on his knees between the male and female injured soldiers, and preps a Close Wounds spell.

"Jarl Ulfric, could the legends be true?" Asks Ralof.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Says Ulfric. The tower begins to shake, and more crashes can be heard outside from the falling rocks. "We need to move now!"

The woman who was working on the injured Stormcloaks steps up. "But my Jarl," she says, "those two won't be able to make it." Just as she says that, a bright flash fills the room, and the two injured soldiers look like nothing ever happened to them. "But how? They shouldn't be able to move."

Kole starts explaining. "When I was young, I found out that my magic was stronger than most normal people's magic. You could say it's about ten times stronger than everyone else's magic."

The now healed woman wraps her arms around Kole in a big hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou. I would've been dead for sure without your help."

Kole chuckles a little. "Haha, it's all right, your fine now." Says Kole ruffling her hair. _She looks too young to be a soldier. War is such a cruel bitch._ "But the Jarl is right, we need to get out of here."

Ralof heads up the stairs. "This way Kole!"

Kole starts running up the tower after Ralof, but once he gets to the top of the first flight of stairs, Alduin punches his head through the tower wall. The men that were trying to clear the debris are knocked out from the rocks hitting their heads. Alduin rears back to unleash a torrent of fire on the unconscious duo, but before he can, Kole breaks into a dead sprint up the stairs past Ralof and punches Alduin in the eye so hard that he falls off the side of the tower. Man I love being a dragon. Kole thinks to himself.

Kole turns around to see Ralof, the three other soldiers and Ulfric, staring at Kole with dropped jaws. "Sooooo Ralof. Which way?" Ralof slowly raises a hand and points to the now open roof of a burning house. "Got it, thanks. Umm, could you guys take care of those two." Says Kole gesturing to the unconscious soldiers. Everyone slowly nods their heads. "Alright. You people are gonna have to snap out of it. I'm gonna go see if I can help anyone else. Hopefully I'll see you guys later." With that, Kole jumps through the roof of the burning building and runs to the opposite end, falling through the floor and running out the door. Kole runs out to see a boy standing next a man who is curled up on the ground, and two men standing next to a crumbled and burning house.

"Haming, you need to get over here now!" Another soldier shouts. This time dressed in red.

"But dads hurt! You gotta help him Hadvar!" Cries the boy.

"Go son. I'll be alright. *Cough cough.*" Torolf starts coughing up blood as he tries to reassure his son.

"No you won't! You're lying! Come on, I can pull you." Alduin lands in front of the boy and his father, causing the boy to trip.

"Run Haming!" Shouts the red soldier.

" **YOL-** "

"Oh no you don't!" Kole draws his twin pistols and opens fire on Alduin's face. Kole continues the assault while walking towards Alduin, until Alduin finally takes off again. Kole holsters his pistols and continues walking over to the father and son.

Haming looks up at Kole with pleading eyes. "Please help him."

"Alright bud, step back and don't look directly in the light." Kole uses the Close Wounds spell again, and after another bright flash, the father is just fine. No cuts, burns, or internal injuries. "There you go. Good as new."

"Thank you stranger. I would have been a goner if you hadn't shown up." Says Torolf.

"No problem. Happy to help."

"You three find shelter. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense. White one, your with me." Says the soldier.

Kole shrugs, "Whatever you say soldier dude."

"Gods guide you Hadvar, and you too stranger." Says the old man.

"This way, down this alley." Says Hadvar. The sound of flapping wings begins to get closer. "Keep close to the wall!" Suddenly, two large wings hang over the wall, with Alduin's long neck extending from the middle of them.

" **YOL TOOR SHUL.** " Alduin shouts a stream of fire at an already charred body, turning it into a pile of ash. When the fire stops, Alduin takes off again.

"Alright, let's go. Through this house." Leads Hadvar. Kole and Hadvar emerge from the burning house to see about 6 or 7 imperial guards, shooting bows or throwing fireballs at Alduin, while one is laying on the ground bleeding out.

"Gods, nothing kills it!" Shouts someone.

"C'mon kid we gotta get moving!" Shouts Hadvar at Kole who has stopped next to the wounded soldier. "You can't save everyone!"

"Fuck you I can't!" Kole uses Close Wounds again. The soldiers wounds close and his blood revitalized. "Alright, now we can go."

Kole and Hadvar run under an arch into an open area with a keep to the left with two sets of doors. Ralof climbs over the crumbled remains of a wall and heads in Kole and Hadvar's direction.

"Ralof! You damned traitor! Outta my way!" Snarls Hadvar.

"We're escaping Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Says Ralof.

"Fine. But I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovengarde! With me stranger. Let's go."

"Into the keep Kole, c'mon."

Ralof and Hadvar split up, and each went to a different door.

"Sorry Hadvar! I'm going with Ralof! And honestly it's because he's closer! Let's go Ralof." Says Kole.

Kole and Ralof enter the keep, and head to the center of a large, circular room. On the far wall from the two lies a dead Stormcloak.

"Poor Gunjar. At least you're in Sovengarde now." Ralof looks Gunjar's body over and takes his axe. "May your axe protect me in my life, old friend." Ralof stands up and faces Kole. "That thing was a dragon, no doubt. Just like the children's stories. The bringers of the end times."

Kole puts on a rather skeptical look. "Really?" He says, "that sounds a little stereotypical to me. I mean, have dragons always been bloodthirsty creatures who only want to destroy mankind, or did the fire-breathing lizard who hordes gold and captures maidens come around because some asshole tried to kill one for fame."

"Eh, what?" Ralof asks completely confused by Kole's sudden stance on dragons.

"Never mind. Which way is out."

"Ok~, we need to go through this gate." Ralof pulls on the gate a few times, but it doesn't budge. "Damn, won't budge. Maybe there's a key around here."

"I doubt they would keep the key so close to the door. Let me have a go at it." Ralof steps aside while Kole stands in front of the gate. Kole wraps his hands around two of the bars on the gate, and with one good yank, the gate comes off. "And I thought you said it was locked." Kole says smiling at Ralof.

Ralof is once again slack jawed, but the sound of metal boots running in their direction, shakes him from his stupor. "Imperials. Quickly, let's go."

"You go ahead. I'll try and block off this way with the gate."

"I'll wait for you at the bottom of the stairs."

Ralof takes off down the stairs while Kole puts the gate back. He holds the gate in place with one hand, and in the other, switches to a Flames spell. Kole holds the hand with fire close to the gate and starts melting the metal to the walls, finishing just in time to see two Imperials running down the hallway opposite the now melted gate. He races down the stairs to find Ralof waiting for him.

"There you are. What took so long?" Ralof asks.

"Eh, I thought I'd make it a little harder for them to get through. We're going down this hallway, right?"

"Aye," Kole and Ralof start heading down a long hallway, when an earthquake shakes the corridor, causing the roof to collapse on three Imperials who were already in the corridor.

"Wow," Kole says, "I guess you can say that Alduin really… brought the house down."

Kole's pun goes right over Ralof's head. "Aye, that he did."

*exhale*. Kole exhales loudly, saddened that his joke went unappreciated. "Let's just…keep going."

Kole and Ralof push through the door quietly. Two voices can be heard on the other side.

"C'mon, we gotta go."

"Just hold on. There's some potions in here that could help once we get out of here."

Ralof whispers. "Two Imperials. I think we can take them. Whenever you're ready."

"Well let's see if they'll attack us first. I'd rather make sure they're my enemy before killing them. Just let me go first."

"Alright, whatever you say. I'll hang back. If they see me, they'll attack us for sure."

"Wish me luck." Kole steps out from cover and walks toward the two Imperials. "Hey guys. Crazy what's going on outside, right?"

The soldier looking through the barrels bangs his head on the inside. The other soldier draws his sword.

"Stormcloaks!" Shouts the soldier with his sword drawn.

"Nonononono, I'm not a Stormcloak!"

Too late. The first soldier charges Kole while the second gets out of the barrel and draws his sword too. The first soldier raises his sword and swings it down at Kole's left shoulder. Time slows down for Kole as he analyzes the fight. He takes one step forward and uses the back of his left hand to knock the sword's swing off course, then brings up his right hand and palm strikes the soldiers chest, sending him flying backwards onto the ground. The second soldier waits on his friend to get up. Kole draws his own sword and takes a fighting stance.

The first soldier looks at the second. "Come on, he can't take us both!"

"Hmm. Two on one hardly seems fair. Oh, I know! **FIIK LO SAH**!" Using the shout he learned from the Greybeards the last time he was on Nirn, Kole summoned a phantom copy of himself. The phantom draws his own katana and looks over to Kole.

"Hey Kole. It's been awhile." Says phantom Kole.

"It's been a long while. How are you Kole?" Says real Kole.

"Oh I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm doing great. But I've got a slight problem. These two don't want to play fair."

"Wow. What a couple of assholes."

"I know right."

"Well don't worry. I need an excuse to exercise, or to just move in general. I'm ready when you are."

"Alrighty then. Shall we?"

"They're just trying to mess with us. You take the clone, I'll take the original." Orders the first soldier.

The soldiers charge at their assigned targets. The first soldier goes for a backhanded swing at Kole's abdomen, while the second goes for an arched swing at the clones neck. Kole reacts first. Barely missing the swing, he jumps back and lands in a lunging position. He takes advantage of the first soldiers over exerted swing and lunges forward, plunging his katana into the man's chest. In the same moment as Kole's reaction, the clone has a similar response to that of Kole's first encounter with the first soldier. Clone Kole grabs the soldier's wrist mid-swing, and pulls the soldier toward him, while simultaneously shoving his own katana into the man's stomach. To end the duel, Kole and the clone send a surge of electricity into the two soldiers, stopping their hearts.

The smell of burning flesh fills the room, causing Ralof, who just walked in, to wretch slightly. He's able to hold it together, thanks to him already being familiar with the stench. Although, it still doesn't make it any easier.

Ralof is the first to say something. "By the gods. They didn't stand a chance. Wait a second... Kole…you shouted. How did you do that? It was like Jarl Ulfric's shout. Did you train with the Greybeards too?"

Kole shrugs, "Weeeeeeeeeell…for the sake of your sanity, and the fact that you seem like a pretty cool guy…let's go with yes."

Since Clone Kole is an exact copy of whenever original Kole summoned him, he knows about Kole's plan of keeping his dragon side a secret. He quickly changes the subject. Lest Kole be found out too soon.

"Hey Kole," starts Clone Kole, "is it cool if I stay out for a little longer? You know, at least until the action is over."

"Sure man. No problem." He looks around the room and remembers the soldiers were talking about potions earlier. He spots a lone blue potion on one of the shelves, grabs it, and proceeds to walk over to the barrel that the one soldier was looking in. He finds three red potions, two blue, and two green.

Ralof spies Kole rummaging through the barrel."Ah, you found some potions. Those should come in handy. The red ones are basic healing potions. The blue ones are for restoring magicka, and the green ones are for fatigue."

"Sweet." Says Kole. He notices one more red potion on the table closest to another door. Sitting next to the potion on the table is a bowl of salt.

Ralof chimes in again. "You can either use salt for food, or for alchemy. I never had any interest in alchemy. Especially since the only way to know what the ingredient can do is to eat it…Ugh. Just thinking about eating a giants toe makes me sick."

Kole ponders Ralof's input for a moment…but only for a moment, then downs the whole bowl of salt. Gagging and gasping for something to wash it down, Kole goes down on one knee. Clone Kole rushes over with one of the health potions while telling him how much of a dumbass he is. He yanks the cork out and shoves the bottle in Kole's mouth.

"You are the stupidest mother fucker ever…of all time. I am only slightly ashamed that we are the same person, because I would've done the same thing." Clone Kole is done with Kole's shit.

"Still worked though. Weakness to magic, fortify restoration, slow, and regenerate magicka. And FYE." Says Kole.

"What's FYE?"

Kole slowly raises a middle finger in front of his face. "The fuck you effect."

"Alright you idiots, knock it off. Let's go, I can hear fighting." Ralof says.

The trio heads through the door and down a set of stairs.

"By the Gods," says Ralof, "it's a torture chamber." The sound of weapons clashing rings throughout the room. "We must help our brother and sister!"

The group charges into the room. There are two Stormcloaks and two Imperials. One of the Imperials is a Mage using lightning. The other three just have swords.

Ralof charges the Imperial with the sword, and plants his axe in his spine. The other Stormcloaks finish him off by each stabbing their swords into his chest. The Mage is about unleash lightning on the three oblivious Stormcloaks, but Kole uses his offhand for a Lightning Bolt spell and quickly fires. The Mage doesn't move. He doesn't even react to the bolt hitting him in the chest. Then Kole sees why. There's a hole through the Mage's chest that has been cauterized.

"Damn dude. A little overkill don't you think?" Clone Kole says walking up to Kole.

"What? To much?" Kole asks.

Before Clone Kole can reply, Ralof starts questioning the new Stormcloaks.

"Where's Jarl Ulfric? Did you see him?" Asks Ralof.

"No, we haven't seen anyone else save for you two and-" she stops and looks at Clone Kole. "Is that a ghost?"

Kole steps up, "Long story short…no. Now, can we keep going, Ralof?"

"Yeah sure. We need to- hang on, there's something in this cage." Ralof rushes over to one of the cages. In the cage is a recently deceased Mage, a spell tome, and some gold. "Damn, it's locked. Here Kole, take these lock picks and see if you can get it open."

Kole nods and takes the lock picks. "It's been a while since I've done this. Let me see if I still got it."

Kole puts the pick in the lock and begins to twist it. Luckily, though, it's a novice lock. The lock clicks, and the cage opens. Kole grabs the gold and the spell tome and places them both in his void pouch.

The five then continue down the hallway of cells and cages. The hallway opens up to a room with more cages and dead bodies. Oddly enough, the bodies are either skeletons or freshly dead ones, so there isn't that stench from a decaying body lingering around.

The group stops at a big opening in the far wall. Ralof turns around like he's going to say something.

"Umm, Ralof," Kole asks, "why'd we stop?"

"I…uhh…I don't know. Let's keep going." Says Ralof.

Kole whispers to Clone Kole, "Dude, I think Ralof is losing it."

"You're telling me." Whispers back Clone Kole.

The group continues to walk down the tunnel until voices can be heard up ahead.

"We need to get out of here."

"Orders are to stay and guard the area."

"I'm not waiting to be killed by a dragon, we need to fall back!"

Ralof starts first. "Sounds like more Imperials."

"Hold up, Ralof. Let me see how many there are." Says Kole.

Kole stands up and casts an Invisibility spell. He walks into the archway that leads into a giant cavern-like room. There's a path that leads all around the edge of the room, and a natural dip in the middle. There are two archers on the back wall close to the exit, two on the path leading to them, and three standing in the center of the room. Kole returns to the group and makes himself visible again.

"Alright. There's about 7 people in there total. Two archers on the back wall close to the exit, two on the path leading around to the exit, and three in a dip in the middle of the room. Now, what will happen if we run in there, is that the guys without bows will keep us stalled long enough for the bowmen to pick us off. So my idea, is that me and Clone Kole go in with our guns and take everyone out before they can do anything. How does that sound?"

The two newest Stormcloaks are a little skeptical of Kole's plan. Also they have no idea what guns are. But thankfully, Ralof vouches for his capability.

"Get your guns ready, man. Oh, I just thought of something. We should go out there to a song." Says Clone Kole.

"Agreed. And I think I know which one. How about, Hey Man Nice Shot, by Filter?" Suggests Kole.

"Nice. But skip to the chorus since it'll take to long to get to it."

Kole uses his Create Ethereal spell to make two small speakers that hang from his waist. Both Koles have their guns out waiting for the cue.

 **Heeeeeey maaaaaan, niiiiiice guuun.**

When the music starts, the Koles walk into the room with their pistols drawn. The first to die, are the archers in the back of the room. Both die from a single bullet to the head. Then the two on the path. And lastly, without understanding what just happened, the three in the middle fall dead.

"It's all clear guys. You can come out." Kole says as he dispels his speakers.

The Stormcloaks, especially the two newest ones, are in utter shock and confusion.

"By the gods," says the female Stormcloak, "what kind of weapon is that? It sounds like rolling thunder."

Kole holds his pistols up to his shoulders. "These, my friend, are not just weapons. These are my babies, Mustang and Sally. My twin 1911 pistols. They are the first weapons I ever got."

"Those weapons are amazing. If we had enough of those, we could win this war for sure."

The woman starts to stare at Kole's pistols. He quickly holsters them, but the woman is still staring at them with a greedy look in her eyes. Kole walks over to Ralof.

"Mhm, Ralof," Kole coughs, "can we get going? Your Stormcloak friend is staring at my stuff, and I'm beginning to feel violated."

"We'll stay behind in case anyone else comes through." Says the male Stormcloak. "You guys go on ahead."

"Thank you. Talos guide you." Says Ralof.

Ralof, Kole, and Clone Kole head to the bridge that leads out of the cave. Ralof grabs the lever and pulls. The bridge moans as it falls across the gap, leading to another cave with a creek flowing through it. As the three cross the bridge, the earth begins to shake. Rocks fall across the bridge, closing off the passage.

"Damn. There's no going back that way. Come on, the others will have to find another way out." Says Ralof continuing forward down the stairs.

Following the creek, the group came to a dead end. They take a side path that branches off from the creek. They keep going until they run into one of the many things that pisses Kole off. Spiderwebs.

"Oh fuck me, are you serious. Fucking spiders." Grumbles Kole.

Suddenly, multiple giant spiders drop down from the ceiling. Two are, at least, double the size of the others.

"NOPE!" Kole raises his arms and unleashes fiery hell on the spiders. By the time he's done, all the spiders are either piles of ash, or shriveled and charred remains. He puts out his fire once he's made sure that they're all dead.

"I don't like them either. Too many eyes, you know?" Ralof says with a shiver.

Everyone continues through the cave. There is a little natural bridge going over the creek from before.

"Hold up." Ralof whispers, stopping the group next to a discarded cart. "There's a bear just up ahead. I'd rather not tangle with her right now. Maybe we can sneak out of here."

Kole, not even paying attention, is putting all of the leftover alcohol in his void pouch for later, and the big bag of gold.

"Or, if your feeling lucky, you can try and take her out using this bow I grabbed."

Without missing a beat, Kole says "No."

"What?" Questions Ralof.

"This is her cave. We're the intruders. We'll sneak out."

"Alright, Kole. It's your call."

"Come here Ralof. This will help."

Kole uses an Invisibility spell on Ralof, turning him transparent. He uses another one on himself this time. Clone Kole doesn't make a sound when he walks anyway, so he doesn't use one. The group slowly makes their way around the edge of the cave. Their almost in the clear, until Ralof kicks a rock into the creek. Everyone stops. The bear raises her head and looks directly at where Ralof would be. She opens her mouth and everyone prepares to run, until the bear sneezes and lays back down. A sigh of relief sweeps the group as they continue out of the cave.

* * *

Everyone's eyes have to readjust after leaving the cave. Afterwards, the light evens out, and what lies before them, is one of the most beautiful scenes Kole has ever seen. There's a small dirt path leading down to a winding, rock, road. There are flowers everywhere with butterflies on them. A little rabbit can be seen running down the rock path. A long clear river stretches around the base of a tall snow-capped mountain. Flying up above is-

"Holy shit, Alduin!" Yells Kole.

Ralof quickly grabs both Koles and pulls them up against a rock. Alduin flies over the barrow and out of sight.

"Phew. I don't think he saw us." Ralof says relieved.

"Well, Kole," Clone Kole starts, "it's been fun. Thanks for letting me hang out for a while."

"No problem, man. I'll call on you if I need help again. See you later." And with that, Clone Kole turns into mist and floats into Kole's chest.

Ralof turns to Kole. "Thanks for all that Kole. I would probably be dead if not for you."

"Don't sweat it man," Kole says, "it's what I do."

"You should come with me to Riverwood. I need to warn my sister, Gerdur, anyway."

"Sounds like a plan, man. Lead the way."

The two head down the path a little bit before Ralof speaks up again. "You see that thing on the mountain, Kole? That's Bleak Falls Barrow. I never understood why my sister would want to live in a town with something like looming over you."

"To each, their own. I guess. Oh hey, Standing Stones."

On the edge of the river, there is a platform. Three stones stand on it facing inward.

"Aah, yes. The Guardian Stones. Many people come through here to receive a blessing from these stones. Why don't you pick one, Kole."

Kole walks into the center of the stones. Each one has its own symbol carved on it. The Thief. The Warrior. And the Mage. Kole ponders for a moment, and eventually makes his decision.

"The thief stone, eh. I'm more of a warrior stone myself. But, like you said, to each their own." Grumbles Ralof.

Kole rolls his eyes at his new stubborn friend. The stone starts to light up. A ball of light forms in the hole close to the tip. Instead of a beam of light leaving the stone, though, a thick fog begins to pour out of it, and wrap itself around Kole's body. Kole, knowing what standing stones are, but never actually using them, assumes that this is normal. Ralof, however, knows better.

"Kole! Get out of there!" Ralof reaches for Kole's arm, but his hand only goes through a cold, wet fog.

Kole's entire body has morphed into a pillar of fog that slightly resembles a person. The pillar turns to face Ralof. Ralof holds his ground, unsure if the thing in front of him is still Kole.

"Kole?" Ralof asks carefully.

"Yea?" Kole replies, though his voice sounds ghostly and ethereal.

"Are you all right?"

"Dude."

"What?"

"This is awesome." Kole floats around the trees and the road, checking out his new ability. He drifts to Ralof's side and reverts back to his original form. "Well at least I can turn it off. I'd hate to be a foggy ghost forever."

"Ugh. You know? I think I'm about two more surprises away from not being surprised by anything ever again. Let's just… get to Riverwood. I need a drink."


	3. A Stolen Claw

"Ralof! Mara's mercy! I never thought I'd see you again!" Gerdur runs up to her brother and enraptures him in a tight hug. "I'd heard you were captured. What happened? How'd you escape? Who's this? Lod! Lod get down here!"

"What is it woman?" A tall, muscular man walks to the edge of a saw mill close by. "Ralof!? Wha… Ho… I'll be right down."

"It's good to see you, Gerdur, it really is. I'm just exhausted is all. As to how I escaped, well, you have this man to thank for that. This is Kole. I have no idea where he came from or why, but he's the reason I wasn't eaten alive by a dragon."

"Heyo." Kole waves.

"A dragon?! Well that explains what I saw fly over the barrow. Gods... first the war, and now a dragon. Riverwood is defenseless. We need the Jarl's aid. Kole, I have a request of you." Says Gerdur.

"Hmm?"

"The Jarl of Whiterun needs to know about the dragon. If it decided to attack us we'd be destroyed. Could you please ask the Jarl to send any soldiers he can spare to protect us?"

He nonchalantly replies, "sure, why not."

"And if you're looking for other work, I think Lucan's shop was broken into the other night. It's the building across the blacksmith's shop."

"Cool. I'll check it out." Kole makes his way to the Riverwood Trader. A typical general store where they sell...general...stuff. He stops outside the door when he hears a man and a woman arguing.

"No dammit! You're not going and that's final!"

"Well somebody should go, and you won't hire anyone!"

Kole enters the shop. It's a tiny little shop. It's more of a two story house with part of the bottom being used for a store and the rest as living space.

"I said no! No theatrics, no escapades, and no thief chasing! We're done talking about this." The girl storms toward a chair, but not before bumping right into Kole.

"Oof. Hey! Watch it-…" She raises her head to see a pair of golden, reptile-like, eyes looking back at her. 'I…I can't look away from those eyes,' she thinks, 'they draw me in like a moth to a flame. And that face, it's as smooth as stone. There isn't a mark on it save for a scar. His hair is as white as freshly fallen snow, and his skin is so pale, but it's not sickly looking. He's...He's...Beautiful.'

The only thought that comes to Kole's mind is, 'where did she get so many different colors of warpaint?' He looks over at who he presumes to be Lucan to see his reaction to this whole situation.

Lucan has his head in his hands, "great, another one."

"Look, if you want some alone time with me all you have to do is ask." Kole smiles.

"Hmm? Oh! I'm so sorry sir," she apologizes with a blush. Once she steps back, she notices he has a sword strapped to his waist under his coat. "Could you, by any chance, be an adventurer?"

Before Kole can say anything, he's interrupted by Lucan. "Shut it, Camilla! We don't need any help."

"Then how are we supposed to get the claw back?!"

Kole chimes in, "that's actually what I'm here about." The two siblings stop bickering after he says this. "I heard you had been robbed, so I stopped by to see if I could help." While talking to Lucan, Kole's sword starts giving off very minor vibes. 'What's wrong?' He asks the sword. 'This man is not right. He's hiding something.' 'Roger.'

"Y-you would? Really?" Lucan says excitedly, "I've got some coin coming in from the last shipment. It's yours if you can get my claw back. There, see? Now you don't have to go." Lucan snarks at his sister.

"Oh really?" Camilla replies, "well I think your new helper here needs a guide."

"What? I don't…oh, by the eight, fine. But only to the edge of town."

Camilla grabs Kole's hand and pulls him out the door. "We have to go through town and across the bridge to get there. You can see the barrow passed the houses on the mountain, that's where the thieves went." She continues to lead Kole, by the hand, to the bridge on the edge of town. "Well, here we are. This is as far as I can go. Lucan will get mad at me otherwise."

"Thank you for showing me the way. You're very sweet for helping me." Kole compliments.

She blushes. "Well…just make sure you come back. I don't know where Lucan got that claw from, but he'd be awfully upset if he lost it completely."

"Oh don't worry," he reassures, "I'll have the claw back before you know it. We'll even make a bet out of it. I'll have the claw back by late tonight. If I win you have to give me something."

"There's no way you can get it back that quick!"

"Do you accept then?" He says with a big smile on his face.

She puffs out her cheeks. "Fine. But if I win, you have to do something for me."

"Deal." With that, he sprints off toward the barrow at blinding speed, completely ignoring the wolf lying in wait for someone to pass by. Camilla is left standing there thinking that she probably shouldn't have bet someone she just met.

'Hopefully he'll be alright, though.' She thinks to herself.

About halfway to the barrow there stands a lone watchtower, occupied by four bandits. Kole, not feeling like he needed to give the bandits any attention, strolls right up to the tower and attempts to go passed them.

"Whoa whoa whoa there! Where do you think you're going, pretty boy?" One bandit steps in front of Kole, one moves up behind him, and the last two have bows trained on him from the top of the tower.

"Well I was going to the barrow to look for something my friend lost."

"M'kay…and uh, what was it your friend lost?"

"A claw of some sorts. Dammit… I just realized I forgot to ask what it actually looks like. Oh well, enough about me, what about you guys? What are you all doing up here?"

"Well, I may be kind enough to share such information. It all depends on if you're willing to share too." He says, pointing his sword at Kole.

Jack isn't really talking right now –which means that these bandits aren't all that bad, so, he decides the friendly route is the way to go with these four. "I don't have much, but, I've got 3 jugs of Alto wine, 1 bottle of Honingbrew Mead, some bread, cheese, and a few rabbit legs. Is that good enough?"

1 hour later.

The bandits and Kole have all gathered on the second level of the tower. A fire was made and the food and drinks were divided up. Everyone is laughing and telling stories. Kole found a flute on the first level in a drawer and decided to make it a real party and put on a show. One of the girls couldn't hold her ale very well.

The girl staggers over to Kole, "h-*hic*-ey you." She sits next to him on the floor and puts an arm around his neck. "Thish guy right here…is my new best-*burp*-friend. I wull fight…any of you fffuckin asholes...that tries to hurt his beautiful face." Only Kole hears the woman's words though, because the other bandits have fallen asleep from bellies full of food and wine.

"I'm not usually a buzzkill, but alcohol poisoning is a thing and I don't want you to die. So hand over the jug." Kole says reaching for the jug of wine in her hand.

"No!" She says abruptly. "I don't wanna."

Kole grabs the jug with the drunken bandit still hanging on and begins pulling it away.

"Heeey. Come ooon. Give it baaack. *mmf*"

Kole was trying to put the jug behind his back, but as he tried, the woman crawled on him in an attempt to reach the wine, causing him and her to fall back with her lips pressed against his. At first the woman was going to get off Kole, but the longer they laid there, the more difficult she found it to move.

The two exchanged one kiss after the other. The woman was either too drunk to notice, or just didn't care about Kole's forked tongue. After a few minutes of this, Kole rolls over, putting himself on top. He nibbles on her neck, –a few moans escaping here and there,- just as he's about to start taking off her leather armor, he hears a sound.

*snoooooooooore*

"Son of a bitch!" He says irritatedly. The alcohol and food finally caught up with her, making her pass out within seconds. 'They're really a good group of friends. They're just trying to make a living. I'll bet their not even involved with the stolen claw.' Kole starts grabbing blankets and putting one on each bandit. He puts a few more logs on the fire, and finally, for showing acceptance when they could've attacked him, he leaves 1,000 gold pieces for each bandit. Being a prince certainly has its benefits.

Back on the path to the barrow, Kole thinks about the finer things in life, like how trying to win at rock, paper, scissors, is just as hard as trying to lose, or if poison expires, is it no longer poisonous, or is it more poisonous?

As the barrow grows closer, Jack begins to send more and more vibes to him about the incoming enemy. 'Four of them. All trained killers. This should be fun.'

'Sweet. Think I could use my wings to mess with them?'

'Don't see why not. They'll be dead soon anyway.'

Between the shoulders on Kole's back form two large bulges, as if something was trying to tear its way out of his skin. With one last push the skin breaks, and two large, white, leathery wings sprout from his back, throwing specks of gold ichor everywhere. Each being about seven foot in length.

"Hooo that feels better. I hate having to keep them inside like that for so long." Kole says.

'It's a dragon's nature to fly. To be a dragon and not fly is heresy.'

Kole starts scratching at the base of one of his wings. "It's like having a spot on your back that you can't reach, but now I can, y'know?"

'I don't have a back…or a body.' Jack dryly replies.

"Way to be a Debbie downer." While drawing his sword, Kole activates his new fog form and flies up into the air.

'This new form is strange,' says Jack, 'I feel…weightless.'

"There's enough snow on this mountain that we'll look like a small breeze that carried some powder away."

He floats ominously towards his first victim, the one that's the furthest away from the others. He's standing on a statue that sticks out off the barrow. When he turns around to walk back towards the group, he doesn't notice the fog above…as it splits him down the middle. Blood seeps from the large slice, and he falls over, gaining the attention of one of his comrades.

Back at the old watchtower,our lovable drunken bandit wakes up to use the little bandits room. She walks out of the tower, oblivious to the gold that was left for her and her friends, and over to the only tree outside the tower. She's about to do her business when she hears screams coming from the other side of the hill.

"Shut the hell up! Uuuugghh. I have the worst headache ever," she groans, "Where'd that other guy go?" The screams get more terrified, but the source of screams start to drop. "What the shit is going on over there."

She gets around the edge of the hill just in time to see one of the mercenary assholes from the other day running down the barrow's stairs. Behind him, slowly becoming visible, is the same guy from earlier, only now he has giant wings on his back and is flying. The guy pulls back his hand to make an ice spear; except this spear looks more like a real spear compared to the ice spear spell. He throws the spear at the fleeing merc, piercing him through the chest and forcing him to stay up while he bleeds out. The guy turns away and flies into the barrow.

'Holy shit,' she thinks, 'he's a monster. He's some kind of daedra. I gotta warn the others we have to get off this mountain.' She runs back to the tower to wake up her friends.

"Guys! Guys, wake up!"

"Mmm yes I would like another drink."

"You morons, wake up!" She plants one swift kick in each one's leg.

"Ow damnit! What the hell do you want? I was sleeping."

"I don't care what you were doing. We need to get off this mountain. That guy from before, he's not right. He's some kind of daedra thing."

The other female bandit wakes up noticing that her pouch is heavier than before. "Hmm? What's in-," when she opens her pouch, she finds a 1,000 more gold in there than there was before. "Um…Sofia. Could you come here a second?"

"Not now, Helena," says Sofia, "we need to be out of this tower and away from that guy, whose name we never got, yesterday."

"But he seems so cool. He shared his food with us."

"Soran, we threatened him. We would've gotten the food one way or another. Or so I thought until I saw what he was."

"But he played the flute like he was blessed by the gods." Says Soran.

"Yea, the daedra. He had wings coming out of his back!"

"Whatever you saw definitely sounds scary, but I think he's the one that did this." Helena steps forward and shows them her bag.

"Where'd you get all that coin," Sofia grabs her bag to check it, "if you took any of mine, so help me-." She opens her bag expecting to find her gold missing, but to her relief, and delight, not only is there none missing, there's enough gold in it to buy a house. She holds the bag close to her chest, afraid this might be a dream. "The gods are finally smiling on me."

Soran checks his bag just to make sure. Sure enough, more gold than he's ever seen in one place. "But where did it all come from," he asks, "do you think it was him?"

"That's what I'm trying to say," Helena states as a matter of fact, "I think he was a good luck type of spirit. You know, the kind that if you show kindness to them they'll leave you gifts."

"Or…maybe he's one of the aedra in disguise. I've heard that they do that on occasion."

"The daedra do that too," Sofia pouts to herself. Who in Akatosh's name are you?

 **BACK IN THE BARROW!**

'Gods that man was an imbecile,' says Jack.

"Haha I know right," Kole chuckles, "that trap couldn't have been anymore obvious if it had a sign that said: 'This is a trap, dumbass.'"

'Silence...I hear someone.'

Kole listens patiently for the voice that his blade heard.

"Help! Is anyone out there?! Help me! Please!" He dashes down the hall, toward the sound of the voice; the foreboding cobwebs growing more frequent. "Is that you, Arngier," the voice asks. Kole slices through the cobwebs blocking his way, and enters into a large room with a webbed up dark elf blocking the other door. "Who're you? You're not Arngeir!"

"Nope. I'm here for-"

"It doesn't matter who you are, just cut me down! Before it comes back!" The sound of mandibles and multiple legs on webbing starts to come down from the opening in the ceiling. "Oh gods! Too late!" The giant spider starts its descent, but for some reason, looses its grip and falls to the ground. When it does, the reason for its unbalance becomes apparent. There's a large gash in the thorax, one of the legs has been severed, there are multiple cuts on its face; all have been bleeding for a while.

Taking pity on the creature, Kole sheathes his blade. He uses both hands for a calming spell to keep the spider from trying to attack.

'Its afraid.'

"No shit, jackass. Why do you think I put you up," Kole whispers to his blade, "I'm gonna try something. If it works, this'll be cool."

He raises both hands as a show of peace. The injured arachnid is still skittish of the white humanoid approaching it, but it senses no ill intent, so it lets him proceed. Kole places his hands on top of the spider's head. A golden light flows from his hands over the spider, like a snake, searching for any injury it can find to heal. It seals the gash in the thorax and stops the leg from bleeding anymore. When it finally realizes what Kole is doing, it relaxes.

"There you go buddy," he coos, "I don't like multiple spiders at once, but one is okay. Don't you agree, Mr. Dark Elf?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! Why didn't you just kill that stupid creature?"

The spider hisses in anger. "Whoa, dude. Stupid is a mean word. Now, do you know anything about a stolen claw?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't stolen anything."

"Oh really?" Kole cuts through the webbing around the elf's side, and pulls out a golden dragon claw. "Then what, pray tell, is this?"

"That? I didn't steal that. That was used as the initial payment in our arrangement."

""...Say what now?"

"That pansy from the store in Riverwood. He hired me to take a team into the barrow and raid it. We were supposed to take anything valuable, bring it back, and divide it between my team and him. Guess he got cold feet though. Thought we wouldn't come back."

"Hmm...Do you have a journal on you?"

"Yea. Why?" He asks curiously.

"I want some proof that this transaction actually occurred. I like to help people, but I don't like being lied to." Looking around the room, Kole finds a knife on one of the long dead bodies. He cuts one of the Dunmer's hands free and puts the knife in it. "Now, if this was a regular trial, you would've been found guilty and put to death."

"The hell are you talking about!? I haven't done anything!"

In the blink of an eye Kole has an ice spike about an inch from elf's face. His eyes are glowing a fierce gold, and his voice is a blend between his own and a deep, animalistic growl. "Your soul is far from clean," he whispers menacingly. He steps away and his voice and eyes return to normal. "Like I was saying. I'm giving you a chance to save yourself. The spider is going to escort me through its tunnels, so this escapade can be finished quicker. You have until he returns to free yourself and escape." The spider shoots a web into its tunnel as Kole gets on its back. "If I were you...I'd start cutting."

In a panic the elf desperately starts cutting at the webs. He isn't making much progress though, as Kole and the giant spider are already through its tunnel. The spider drops him off in a large cavern. There are streams, a sarcophagus and a word wall.

"Thanks for the lift buddy. See ya around."

The spider shakes its head like it understands him and proceeds back through the tunnel to eat its previous meal. Judging by the screams Kole hears a minute later he guesses the elf didn't get free.

Kole reads the journal he took, and using his amazing detective skills he deduces that Lucan in fact hired the mercenaries and used the claw as collateral. Lucan probably thought they wouldn't come back and hired Kole to retrieve it. Asshole.

'Hmm. This place would be pretty good for an escape home. It's actually really peaceful in here with the streams and the sunroof.' He walks over the tiny bridge to the word wall.

It reads (in dovahzul):

Here lies the guardian

Keeper of dragonstone

And a force of unending

Rage and darkness

The word force, or fus, begins glowing. After a few seconds it stops, realizing that it can't teach this word to one who already knows it. Sensing that the wall has come to life, an ancient warrior stirs in sarcophagus. With all its strength it punches the lid off of its final resting place. As it climbs out it says in gravely voice that hasn't spoken in hundreds of years.

"Dovahkiin."

Kole turns to the draugr. "Nin. Nunon dovah."

No. Just dragon.*

The undead warrior stops. He looks at the wall, then back at the intruder. "Wo los hi? Vir dreh hi mindok un tinvok?"

Who are you? How do you know our language?*

"Hin tinvok? Laat Zu'u frolk nii engein wah dovah."

Your language? Last I checked it belonged to the dragons.*

He readies his weapon to attack. Frost falling down from the large two-handed blade. "Fahraal laan!"

Answer the question!*

"Zu'u los- oh fuck it. It'll be easier to just show you." Again Kole focuses on his back till his wings finally tear through. His roar echoes throughout the cavern. Upon seeing this, the draugr drops his weapon and bows for forgiveness. "Do you speak the common tongue? As far as I know it hasn't changed since the 2nd era."

Very slowly he replies, "still know...old tongue."

"Cool. Let's chat for a bit in that case."

 **OUTSIDE THE CAVE!**

Kole traces his fingers across the front and back of the Dragonstone. One side has a map of dragon burial mounds. The other says:

Here lies our

Fallen Lords

Until power of

Alduin revives

He sits on top of the cliffs just outside the back cave exit. 'It's funny how such a simple stone is required to set a series of events in motion.' It's night time now. At first he was going to go back to Lucan's shop immediately, but he would rather wait till morning. He's interested in what Camilla needs him to do.

Morning is on its way, so Kole teleports outside the main wall so no one will see him. He walks to Lucan's shop and knocks on the door. Very groggy, female mumbles can be heard on the other side. "Mmm. Who's there?"

"It's Kole. The guy from yesterday. Got the claw back, and you won the bet."

Kole hears Camilla frantically trying to unlock the door. She finally gets it and flings the door open. She covers her mouth in shock. "I didn't think you'd actually make it back."

Kole smiles. "Aww. That's cute. You were worried about me." From behind his back he pulls out the golden claw. "I think your brother was looking for this. And, before we do anything, I have a small request."

"What's that?"

"I would like to talk to your brother in private."

"What? Why?"

Kole raises his hands defensively. "All I wanna do is ask him a couple of questions."

Camilla crosses her arms and makes a pouty face like a kid. "If you're just gonna ask him some questions then I can be present too."

"And when we start having a dick measuring contest, (which I will win), and I proceed to beat the shit out of him with my baby arm? Are you sure you wanna stick around for that?"

"Shutupshutupshutup! Why did you call it a baby arm?" She rubs her hands down her face. "Ok. Fine. But when you're done come outside so you can help me with my…predicament."

"Thank you for being so understanding." He kisses her on the forehead causing her to blush. "This won't take long."

Kole walks into the store holding the golden claw and shutting the door behind him. Lucan walks downstairs in his pajamas. "Kole? Good to see you're…the claw! You got the claw back!" Lucan runs over and reaches for the claw. Kole stops Lucan with his free hand. "What is the meaning of this? Give me back my claw!"

"Slow down there speedy. First read this." Kole thrusts the journal he got from the Dark Elf at Lucan. He's puzzled but reads it anyway. When he gets to the most recent entries, he starts sweating and trembling. He slowly looks up at Kole. "Now…didn't you say that thieves stole your claw? Cause, to me, it looks like something completely different."

Lucan raises his hands in front of him. "I-I-I-I can explain."

"Y-y-y-you can explain? Really?" Kole grabs the collar of Lucan's shirt and pulls him close to his face. "I want you to listen and listen good. You tricked me into doing your dirty work. That is a big no no. Normally I kill people like you in my sleep, but I'm feeling generous today. I'm keeping the claw, and for tonight, you're gonna stay at the inn. I think you can make up some sort of excuse." Kole releases Lucan and grabs the door handle. "Oh. And I suggest that you be out of here by the time we get back." Kole grabs two gems from his bag and gives them to Lucan. "For your troubles."

Walking outside Kole looks around for Camilla. He spots her down the road by the bridge. He also sees two men who appear to be arguing next to her. He makes his way over and hears that their arguing about her.

"Back off, pointy eared freak, she's mine!" Sven shouts and shoves Faendal, the wood elf.

"At least I'm man enough to live on my own instead of with my mother!" Retorts Faendal.

"Alright alright, you two. Go get a room. I'm pretty sure public sex is still illegal." Kole says as he enters the argument. "What's all this about, Camilla?"

Both Sven and Faendal look at Kole with anger and frustration. "Great, another man seeking the affections of my beloved." Says Sven. "Why don't you take the elf go do anything somewhere else so me and Camilla can get better acquainted."

Faendal is fuming. "I'm not going anywhere with this snowman. He's paler than the Throat of the World. He looks like he hasn't seen the sun since he was born."

Kole looks at both men, smiles, closes his eyes, and gives them a taste of the front hand/back hand. Sven and Faendal are knocked to the ground, rubbing both sides of their face. Kole grabs an ankle of each man and carries them to the center of the bridge. Camilla follows close behind him. Holding them over the water, they both struggle to get free. *dunk*

Kole pulls them back up. "Leave her alone." *dunk* "Leave her alone." *dunk* "Leave her alone." *dunk* He holds them above the water. "Now...what'd we learn?"

They both struggle, flailing their arms at Kole asking for him to wait. "We get it we get it. We'll stop bothering her. Just let us go."

Kole pulls them onto the bridge. "If I hear that you two are bothering her again…there will be hell to pay." He walks over to Camilla who's been standing by in awe at Kole's strength. "You ready to go?" She nods her head as Kole takes her hand. They walk back to the shop.

"Well that was interesting. Guess you're pretty popular. Anyway, back to the bet. What did you need help with?" He looks at Camilla who is sitting in a chair. She has a heavy blush on her face and is fidgeting with the section of her skirt that goes across her thighs. She also keeps moving her knees up and down.

"That...was what I...wanted you...to help me with." She talks quietly. Trying to hide the fact that she's turned on from Kole's display earlier. But she can't fool his nose. He can smell the rise in pheromones she's giving off.

He moves in front of her, taking a knee. "Then maybe there's something else you need my help with?" Three seconds pass before she grabs his face and kisses him deeply. Kole moves his hand up her leg, pulling her skirt up with it.

"Wait," Camilla says in between kisses, "what about Lucan?"

"Don't worry. He said he was gonna stay at the inn tonight."

After hearing this Camilla jumps onto Kole's chest and wraps her legs around him. He carries her upstairs and lays her on her bed. He goes to her calves, giving her little kisses as he moves further up the inside of her legs. Upon reaching his destination, Camilla shivers with delight. A few minutes later she's pushed over the edge. She grabs his head, holding him in place, arches her back and cries out in ecstasy.

Their fun continues throughout the night. Since it's such a small town, with little to no sound proofing, everyone could hear what was taking place. Including Lucan. Who was rocking back and forth in the inn trying to ignore the primal mating noises his sister and a random stranger were making.

It's about an hour before dawn. Kole is sitting on the side of Camilla's bed. He feels her bare breasts press against his back before she wraps her arms her arms around his neck.

"So…what are you gonna do now?" Asks Camilla.

"I'll head to Whiterun. Still gotta tell the Jarl to send some soldiers over here."

"You probably won't need to come back then." Camilla takes on a disappointed tone and buries her face in his back.

"Hmm." Kole thinks for a moment. Debating whether or not to reveal who he really is. "…Lift your head, Camilla." She lifts up her head, as Kole sits on the bed facing her. "I want to give you something." The two kiss. She feels a warm sensation flow into her mouth and throughout her body. Kole pulls away. "By breathing this special type of fire into your body I have given you my mark."

"You can breath fire?!" Camilla exclaims. She's more amazed than afraid.

Kole takes a deep breath…and exhales. "Alright. Let's talk about that. Look at my eyes. Notice how they're like a dragon's." Camilla looks and nods. "Look at my tongue. It's forked…like a dragon's." She nods again. "And I breathe fire. Have two and two become four yet?"

"I just thought one of your parents was an argonian or something."

"I am a dragon. But you have nothing to fear from me. I'm here to stop Alduin, but you have to keep my identity secret. Back to the mark. If you start getting lonely, or you need help, just think of me and I'll be there. To answer your earlier concern, I will come back. I have to."

Camilla seems content with this answer. "So…if I think of you…you'll know…and just appear?"

"Yep."

She closes her eyes and starts thinking.

"I'm sitting right here."

"I just wanted to see what would happen."

"I probably should've mentioned this, but I can also tell how someone is thinking of me."

"You know what I was thinking then?"

"Hell yeah."

And then they banged for an hour before Kole decided to head off to Whiterun. As he was leaving, everyone in town either gave him a nod of approval or couldn't even look him in the eyes.

He walks down the cobblestone road that leads to Whiterun, thinking about how much things have changed here. 'Is that a giant in a cabbage patch?'

 **LAST NIGHT IN THE BARROW!**

"I need the Dragonstone." Kole says to the undead warrior.

"Yours...by right. Why...you need it?"

"History is about to be made. So many events are about to unfold almost at the same time. But for the most important one to begin I need this piece of stone."

"How...do you know...this will happen?"

"Everything past, present, and future are written down and stored in a singular place. Inaccessible to almost every being living or dead. This place is my home. The Black Library."


End file.
